The Fox's Plight
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Naruto was defeated by the "Second Coming of the Sage of Sixth Paths". Sealed in a temple and left to the ravages of time, he was found again centuries later by a certain team of "Teen Titans". How will a half-demon Naruto fit into a society that wants nothing more than to use him?
1. Introduction

**Here is an idea I had while reading NU: Red-X Rising. It was a very good read and I recommend it to anyone who has not read it. Naruto/Raven is my favourite pairing. It just works so well you know? They're so similar. Anyways, here's the story, it's very cheesy so far. I do not own anything. Enjoy**

There was a legend told within Jump City that long ago, a demon was imprisoned underneath their city. It was an old legend, one that was surely centuries old, yet was still spread by word from parent to child as bedtime stories. This legend started with the story of a young boy who was disrespected and ignored. The boy had lived for years being insulted and sneered at so had eventually turned to demons to get his revenge, even allowing them inside of himself, effectively turning him into something more than human. Years later, the legend said, the boy had started a war so big, that even the five greatest nations at the time banded together to defeat him. The war lasted for only a few weeks against the one man turned demon and shaped entire landscapes. It took one man known as the "Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths" to finally take down the demon. Unfortunately as legend says, the demon could not be killed, so he was sealed inside a temple that was eventually buried under many earthquakes that occurred over the many centuries that passed. Some said the demon still resides under their city… Just waiting to be released so he could take his revenge.

"Cy! Where'd you put the remote?" A certain green furred teen called out. Beast boy clapped his hand to his forehead and sighed. Beast boy wore a black spandex costume with purple covering from his neck down to mid-thigh and covering most of his shoes with a dark grey belt held tightly around his waist. He had furry green skin and even darker green hair with pointy ears that stood out.

"Check under the couch!" A giant metal almost man called back, Cyborg, who was quite literally a cyborg called back. Cyborg was mostly mechanical but there was enough human in him to show that he was an African male. Half of his head was blue glass, as was his shoulders and parts of his legs, with the rest either being metal or skin. Grey lines ran underneath the blue glass, most likely the circuitry that allowed him to function.

"Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to read." A monotone voice made itself heard in the form of an older teen girl wearing a blue hooded cloak with a brooch that kept it from falling off her shoulders. The cloak shifted slightly to reveal that she was wearing a dark blue, almost black leotard with long sleeves and a corded belt underneath. There were brooches exactly like the one on her cloak, on both the back of each hand and her belt. On her forehead was a red and black mark that stood out amongst her grey skin.

"Oh c'mon Rae, we aren't being that loud are we?" Beast boy asked with puppy dog eyes aimed at Raven. She only gave him a glare in response.

"Oh is it not the most glorious of days my dear friends?" Starfire greeted her friends as she floated around the corner. She dressed in a purple miniskirt, tank top (both of which barely covered her orange skin), and high heel boots. The Tameranian had long red hair, green irises and light green sclera.

"It is isn't it guys? Today does mark the second year after defeating Trigon." Another voice popped in. Robin, the leader of the group, agreed with Starfire. He wore a bright red 'kill me' armoured vest with a yellow "R" inside a black over his left pectoral, a green undershirt and tights with the same colored elbow-high gloves, with black ankle-high steel toed boots, a yellow utility belt tightly wrapped around his waist and a black cape with yellow on the opposing side.

"Do you remember what happened last year on the same day?" Raven kicked in her usual monotone. "We had some cultists from the Order of Scath try to revive Trigon. What makes you think it won't happen again?"

"Awe, come on Rae, Nothing bad is gonna happen this year. It's a time to chill and eat pizza, not mope about things that have happened in the past." The green furred sixteen year old said nonchalantly.

"I hate to say it Raven, but Beast-Boy is right." Robin agreed with Beast-Boy nodded with him. His eyes widened a second later as he realized what Robin said.

"Hey!"

A massive rumbling was heard as a shockwave shook everything, the Teen Titans barely managing to stay upright. The shockwave rippled throughout the entirety of Jump City with a frightening speed. Another one followed after the first, only on a bigger scale.

"See what I mean?" Raven said to her teammates.

The teens were standing in front of an underground temple. They found the entrance to the tunnel leading to the temple a couple miles out of Jump City after determining the quakes were coming from underground.

"Well, here we are team." Robin stated. "Cy, you take left flank, BB, you're scouting, Star on the right, Raven, cover our backs. I'm taking point."

The boy-wonder let Beast-Boy fly ahead for a couple meters and then walked after him into the underground temple.

The entire place looked as if it were centuries old. Old hieroglyphics covered the walls and pillars supporting the building. Strange statues made of bronze littered the place in pieces. Some of the shattered statues looked as if they had tails, while some looked like animals. The first room they entered was huge. It reached high into the ground above them. The entrances to both the right and left rooms were covered in rubble and debris, making the door across from them the only path available to them. There were sounds coming from that area anyways.

"Hey guys? You're not gonna believe this." Beast-Boy's voice came through the team's communicators.

"What is it Beast-Boy? What did you find?" Robin asked the young teen.

"A person." The team of mostly teens raised an eyebrow at that.

Robin barreled through the doorway that was just a few feet away, hand on his utility belt. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire following right after him.

In front of them, chained to the wall opposite of them was a teenager/young adult. He was about five foot, eleven inches tall, blonde, had thick whisker marks that looked almost engraved into his face, and looked battered and beaten. A menacing smile worked its way across his face as he saw the teens gather in front of him. Beast-Boy turned back into his human form and landed beside his friends.

"Who's that?" Was all the green-furred teen could say.


	2. Half-Demons

**Hiya guys! Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I can guarantee there will be no harem. I don't like to write that stuff. It will be a Naruto/? Pairing. I'll let you guess who it is until it's confirmed, but it should be pretty obvious I think. I don't own Naruto and I do not own Teen Titans. This is just for fun.**

 **If you have any ideas that you would like to be incorporated into the story, send me a PM and I'll get back to you on it, but don't feel let down if I couldn't find a way to put it into the story, I will do my best.**

* * *

A blonde young man was chained to a wall inside a temple. Fresh wounds littered his body and scabs that were almost healed shone out of his torn clothing. Naruto looked as if he just fought a war, and lost very badly.

"And it's been awhile… since I can say… I love myself as well…" Naruto slowly mumbled underneath his breath. He slowly rolled his head side to side, slowly waking up from a deep slumber.

"It looks like it's been awhile..." His voice echoed lightly among the rubble and shattered pillars in his 'jail'. It looked a lot different from time he was sealed. Ruins lay before him instead of the pristine marble and granite he last remembered. His eyes scanned the room searching for something of great importance to him. Eyes widening upon finding it, he let out a desperate scream.

"HINATA!" Desperation ran clear in his voice. The object before him was a shattered statue. More specifically, it was a statue of his once lover, Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who sealed him away to this fate inside the Temple of the Sage. Her features were crumbled away from the past centuries and could only be called ruins just like his prison. He thrashed in desperation over and over calling her name, pleading for this hell to be over.

Hinata was the only person he could ever say really cared about him. To see her statue broken when it was supposed to last for a millennia was too much for him. Naruto could still see her face in his mind's eye and he could still associate each and every fragment of her porcelain statue with the image he had of her in his memories.

After he calmed down, he could only wonder how the seals protecting the temple broke. For all Naruto knew, the temple was erected when the Sage of Six Paths still roamed the land. That was centuries before Naruto's time. How could time have desecrated this timeless structure? It was simply unfathomable. Seals that even Seal Masters like Naruto himself had trouble understanding protect, or at least used to protect, this place. Something huge must have happened to destroy the seals.

A menacing grin spread across Naruto's face as he remembered the seals he created. He made one that… The appearance of five people startled Naruto out of his thoughts. The grin lifted to a small smile and he attempted to wave to his… guests.

"Hiya!" Only for Naruto's hand to slam against the wall and send electrical shocks down the chains holding Naruto back.

"Ah fuck, that hurts." He complained.

The young man that was obviously the leader stepped forwards. He was short, and was dressed up, in Naruto's opinion, like a traffic light.

"Who are you?" He questioned, echoing the green furred person standing behind him. His black domino mask somehow showing a curious look on his face.

"Me? No one really. Not important, nuh-uh not at all." Naruto stated brightly before a serious look passed over. "Hey, do you think you could let me down? I got an itch on my back and it's absolutely killing me."

The people behind Robin gave the chained man a deadpan look that had Naruto sigh. Robin frowned at the young looking man and gave his ragged form a look over.

"Let me ask again. Who are you? And while you're at it, tell me why you caused those earthquakes in Jump City." Robin stated in a deadly tone. The grin slid off of Naruto's face and a dark gleam flashed in his eyes.

"I don't know anything about any earthquakes… but me… I'm not a Ningen like you." He stated darkly. Robin gave the blonde man a weird look at his usage of a different language.

"Cyborg, what language is he using?" Robin called the mental young man behind himself.

"Japanese Rob. Ningen means human." Cyborg shouted back to his leader. At this everyone looked at each other as if they were trying to figure out what to make of this information.

Raven walked forwards past Robin. She pulled her hood back, letting Naruto see her face. Naruto's eyes locked onto the sudden movement from what looked like the shyest member of their group.

"When you say not human… do you mean Demon, or do you mean not from this planet?" She asked of him in her usual monotone. The grey skinned girl showed no emotion in her dull eyes as she observed the shabby form of their newest potential villain.

"Oh so there's a little Hanyou in your group, Traffic Light. I didn't see that coming." Naruto shot at the red-clothed young man. Another grin spread across his lips. His body tensed as he continued. "Especially since being a Hanyou got me here."

Raven's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what Naruto said.

"Hanyou. Japanese for…" Cyborg started.

"Half-Demon. Like me." Raven cut off. Her eyes widened with slight fear. A tremble coursed through her body and she fell to her knees. Naruto watched on with a slight frown as Beast-Boy attempted to calm down Raven, calling her name and shaking her shoulders while Starfire floated beside her with a concerned look on her face.

"Calm down Raven." Naruto said. The half-demon girl, shocked by the usage of her name by the chained man, calmed herself down and suppressed her fear of anything demon-related.

"I won't hurt you. I kinda can't." Naruto shook his wrists, making the chains clash against the wall and send another shock down them. Naruto, prepared this time, only clenched his teeth and he was shocked with a slightly stronger jolt.

Almost fully calmed, Raven asked the bound man a question that was on her mind. "What are you doing here? Why are you being shocked?"

Naruto sighed and looked down at his feet. On one hand he could tell the group what happened and risk having them leave him bound and alone, or he could not tell them and have them not trust him at all and more than likely have them leave, maybe attempt to kill him. Having decided, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Once upon a time a young boy made a deal with a demon. To become stronger so he could protect his precious people in exchange for saving its life. The demon was incredibly injured and the only way to save it was to have it merge with his body. Fast forward six years later when the boy just turned 18, everyone in his village found out about his deal with the demon. They tried to murder him. He escaped. Fast forward another year. The half-demon man had become strong enough that no one could hurt him anymore. The greatest nations didn't like that and allied together to take down the demon. A war was fought. The half-demon's friends in smaller nations took up arms to defend him. The half-demon couldn't watch his friends die and so agreed to meet the army comprised of the five great nations. He fought and he fought until the army barely existed anymore, when a group of strong individuals attacked. Their leader called himself "The Second Coming of the Sage of Six Paths" and fought the half-demon." Here Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Sage defeated the half-demon but couldn't kill him. He had become permanently linked to Hell itself and couldn't be killed any longer. So he did what he could to seal me in this temple with the help of a woman. Seals now line this entire anti-chamber, keeping me from escaping. The rest of the seals in this temple have failed, which is why it is now an absolute trash heap"

Beast-Boy had a thoughtful look on his face. "So you're saying your trapped because people thought you were a freak? Even though you were born human…" Honestly, Beast-Boy thought, he could relate. People used to be afraid of him just because he was furry, and green, couldn't forget the green.

"More like a demon. Demons don't have a good reputation back in my time." Naruto said, agreeing with the meta-human.

"By all that is wrong, that most definitely is!" Starfire said suddenly. Her eyes alight with green fire. Naruto gave her a weird look before ignoring her. The rest of the team just took her odd way of talking in stride.

"So whaddya say? Wanna set me free? I promise to not cause another war." Naruto appealed to the Titan's humane side. The group gathered together to discuss what they should do.

"He doesn't seem like he'd do anything bad." Cyborg said.

"He's kinda like me." Beast-Boy admitted to the team.

"His people are Glubnorbs! He seems most kind!" Starfire inputted energetically.

"I vote we unchain him." Was all Raven had to say. She couldn't imagine being imprisoned just because she was a half-demon.

"I don't know guys. He seems like he's hiding something important." Robin said.

"Sure he sounds innocent, but he could easily be lying." He argued.

"It didn't feel like it when I used my telepathy to scan his thoughts." Raven shot back.

"Alright. It's decided. We set him free." Cyborg said with enthusiasm.

The group split and Raven raised her hands, allowing black and white energy to snap the chains holding Naruto. A wide grin split across his face as his body suddenly vanished.

"Thank you dear." Naruto was behind Raven in an instant. Raven felt a shiver go down her back as she turned around to see a completely healed Naruto giving her a wide grin.


	3. Sand Tanuki

**Hello again! This is the third chapter to come out in the past few days. This is good! I have a lot of ideas for this story. Oh and I thought I might clear something up. The titans ages!**

 **Robin – 18**

 **Cyborg – 19**

 **Starfire – 18**

 **Raven – 17**

 **Beast-Boy – 16**

 **Most of them are adults now, though they're still teens, for now. I may change them to just 'Titans' when one of them becomes 20, but I'm not sure.**

 **The inspiration for this chapter and future ideas came from Wendy Rule and her songs: 'The Raven Song', 'Inanna', 'Horses', 'La Femme De La Mer' and 'Creator Destroyer'. I listened to them as I wrote this chapter**

 **I do not own anything other than my own ideas. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"So what now?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Considering I just spent a hell of a long time trapped inside a temple bound against my will, I have nowhere to live." Naruto told the brightly dressed titan. Even Naruto could guess that after a couple hundred years that the world would have changed drastically, never mind centuries.

Cyborg popped up in-between the two with a "You live with us of course!" with Beast-Boy nodding energetically behind him.

"That would be most delightful! I must cook the foods of my home world for you… um… may I be the one to ask you your name?" Starfire chimed in with a questioning look. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and told her.

"He can stay with us until he can get his own place." Raven stated monotonously. Hey, just because he was extremely similar to her, which absolutely frightened her in fact, didn't mean she wanted him around all the time.

The rest of the team could only agree with the dark teen's words as she walked off. Beast-Boy decided to get to know the blond-haired half-demon as the entire team plus Naruto walked out of the temple.

Unknown to anyone as they left, a shattered statue dissolved into what looked like lavender flames before vanishing.

 _Naruto…_

* * *

"…and then he said 'This child… intrigues me to no end!' while his tongue extended like… three feet!" Naruto said, hands wide apart as if showing Beast-Boy how long the tongue became.

"Ugh." Beast-Boy shuddered. "This Orochi guy sounds creepy."

Naruto had just finished telling the furred teen about the creep that was Orochimaru back in his time. Speaking of Orochimaru… he probably found a way to survive these past few centuries.

Cyborg suddenly stopped and turned around. Arms widening in a 'welcome' gesture he said "Welcome to the Titans Tower!"

Naruto looked up, only to see what he could call a giant T. It was a huge building in the shape of a massive T on a small island. The building consisted of mainly white with the windows being a dark grey.

"You sure do like white." Naruto joked only for Cyborg to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Have you seen my color scheme?" The metal teen asked Naruto, gesturing to his body.

"Fair enough." Naruto shrugged in acceptance. It made sense actually, like his old obsession with orange. Thankfully he saw how awful bright orange was before he got sealed.

"I'll meet you there." Raven raised her arms slightly and sunk into black and white energy, vanishing from her previous spot. She didn't want to be near the blonde any longer than she had to. It wasn't that he was a bad person, honestly he seemed like quite the opposite. Still, he brought out this inner fear in her that hadn't completely vanished after facing down her father Trigon.

"Sweet." Was all the blonde had to say. It wasn't everyday you saw someone teleport. Though, it wasn't the first time he saw something similar… stupid Obito. Obito was an annoying masked man who started the events that made Naruto's life hell. He was a story that Naruto really didn't want to think about anymore.

It was another ten minutes later when Naruto found himself in the living room of the Titans Tower. The inside consisted of greys, black, and a red rug that led from the door to the middle of the room where the couch was, with a red circular rug underneath it, and then branched off left and right into different hallways. Red rug also covered the entire second floor in the living room, including the stairs leading up to it.

"Nice place." Naruto whistled and collapsed onto the couch. Feeling the soft cushion underneath him, Naruto let out a small sigh of comfort as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Raven was gazing into a mirror as she gathered her thoughts, the same mirror that Beast-Boy and Cyborg had disappeared into when they went into her room without permission.

She was afraid. She was afraid that Naruto would bring about the destruction of the world like her father tried to do once before. Raven and her friends had defeated him but it had been an extremely close call. She couldn't help but feel that something was off with Naruto. His story seemed almost exactly like the legend told to the humans in this realm, except with a notable difference, he wasn't the bad guy. In reality no one was, just like no one was the hero either. His time, from what she gathered, was heavily militarized and that usually meant that war was a constant thing. Maybe they had wanted to use his demon power against the other armies? But Naruto had said that they tried to kill him when they found out about it. Something wasn't adding up. Perhaps she should try to find out what? Raven shook her head. She couldn't do something like that.

The grey-skinned girl put down the mirror and closed her eyes in thought. She decided to research the world Naruto came from. His world was eons behind this world, meaning she had to get some of the older history books she had in her collection.

Raven pulled her hood up and walked into a room off to the side of her bedroom. It was slightly smaller than her bedroom and was filled to the brim with books. Some looked old, and some looked _old_. As if they were from the Dark Ages. Considering how far Raven needed to look back, she might of well be searching through the Dark Ages themselves.

After searching through her history section, she came upon a book title that jarred a specific memory from what Naruto had said. "The Five Great Nations…" She gently took hold of the book and opened the old thing.

 _The Five Great Shinobi Nations are the five largest countries are led by governmental leaders, known as the daimyō, who are in charge of ruling their individual nations solely through a monarch-like government. These countries are divided equally to create balance amongst the shinobi. They are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Land of Water in the East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the centre…_

Raven read, fascinated about the information she was reading. One snippet caught her attention as she continued to read.

 _Following the aftermath of the Six Sage War, the Five Great Shinobi Countries were able to finally put aside their differences and remain great allies, able to discuss anything without prejudice clouding their judgement, forming the Shinobi Union…_

"The Six Sage War…" Raven mumbled to herself, eyes widening slightly. It seemed as if the blonde-haired demon was telling the truth… if only just a little bit.

* * *

Miles away a red-haired man grinned maniacally. Black rimmed eyes widened in obvious insanity as he flexed his hands, pops and creaks echoing in the forest. Sand burst from underneath the grassy clearing he was in, covering the nearby area with a foot of sand.

"I've found you… _Naruto…_ "

* * *

Naruto was relaxing on the couch with the Titans, minus Raven, which they had told him was normal. He was having a great time with the 'television' they had. It intrigued him that they could put small moving images to a thing in _space_ of all places, and have it transmit to hundreds, nay – thousands of different boards all across the world.

Currently the were watching something called 'Breaking Bad', a story about a meth dealer with cancer that wanted to provide for his family before he died.

"What is meth? Or cancer?" Naruto had asked the titans, only for them to shush him while he pouted and complained that they were mean to him.

Suddenly a boom rang throughout the city.

"Not again!" Beast-Boy complained.

"I agree; this is most unfortunate!" Starfire agreed with the furred teen.

"Let's go Titans! Beast-Boy, get Raven and meet us at whatever caused the explosion!" Robin commanded.

"I'm coming along!" Naruto said with a small frown. "This seems familiar somehow…"

* * *

The Titans could only stand in shock as a giant…. Sand racoon-dog attacked the city while shouting in rage.

" **Help me! Give me the Nine-Tails! I need the Nine-Tails"** The giant tanuki cried as if he were in pain. The sand monster looked like a racoon-dog from a nightmare, it's eyes were hollow, devoid of emotion, it's body had purple markings all over it's body which made the monstrosity only that much more menacing. The tanuki slammed a sand fist into the side of a skyscraper, causing sand to wrap around it and crush it before reforming into it's hand.

Naruto could only stand in disbelief as the monster, a childhood friend he thought long dead, attacked the city.

"Gaara…" He whispered softly.


	4. New Information

**Hello again. This is the longest chapter in this story, totalling at 2500 words. I put in a lot of information, so enjoy that, but it is vital to the plot and it builds the interest Raven has in Naruto, making her more likely to seek him out for another conversation, it also adds mystery to Naruto with the information he does know. Anyways, does anyone know any of the Titans birthdates? If not, I'll make them up on my own.**

 **I don't own anything other than my own ideas.**

* * *

"Gaara! Stop this! This isn't you!" Naruto screamed at the giant tanuki without any success in getting Gaara's attention.

The Titans looked at the desperate blonde. They could see the plain desperation and worry etched on his face. They saw him clench his fists as he tried to call out to the monster again.

"Gaara! Don't make me stop you again!" Naruto tried one last time.

"Nar, you know this thing?" Cyborg asked the half-demon man. The metal teen was at a loss. How could he hurt something that looked as if it were purely sand? Unless… he had an idea. What if he could use the sonic cannon in his arm to heat up the sand, turning it into glass? But then he'd need to crank up the heat on his cannon. He'd need to crank it up a lot.

"Yeah… he and I go way back…" Was all Naruto had to say. He gritted his teeth together before shooting off in a burst of speed. The Titans all watched as Naruto sped towards the sand racoon.

"Guys, we need to take down that thing. Any ideas?" Robin asked his team. He was frowning and had a serious expression.

"We need heat. If we can get it hot enough we can turn it into glass." Cyborg told his leader. He started fiddling with something on his arm, making the blue colors on himself turn into a bright red.

"I'm turning up the heat on my cannon, you guys will need to find another way to heat it up." The metal man told his friends. He would have made something for them if he could, but considering the monster was attacking now, he had no time to.

The Titans scattered when sand tendrils attacked them. They started to look for something they could use to heat up the sand monster. Robin used explosive birdarangs to blow up sand tendrils attempting to attack him as he tried to find heat sources. Beast-Boy dodged the tendrils while in the form of a seagull. Raven smothered them with her black and white energy while she also sent blasts of that same energy toward the monster. Starfire shot off her green starbolts at the monstrosity while flying around the sand attempting to catch her. Cyborg just stood in place, blasting anything that came near him with his cannon.

Meanwhile at the tanuki's feet, Naruto sped up the demon while dodging the sand tendrils that shot out of the 'skin' of the sand demon. He formed a ball of bright blue swirling energy, chakra as it was called in his time, and shoved it into a wall of sand blocking his way.

"Rasengan!" He screamed as it grinded away the sand. The wall burst into a cloud of sand, stinging Naruto's eyes. He gritted his teeth together as he continued up the leg of the demon.

" **Narutoooo!"** Gaara screamed in pain yet again. The tanuki looked down at the yellow streak climbing his leg.

" **Help me Naruto! Stop me!"**

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them again, his once cerulean blue eyes now a rage-filled red. He wouldn't let Shukaku have his friend's mind again.

"Gaara! Listen to me!" Naruto called out, once again forming another rasengan and throwing it into the hand of sand that tried to grab him. "You can fight him! Shukaku can't control you if you don't let him!"

The giant demon let out a screech that made Naruto flinch and almost trip into the sand tanuki's belly. The Titans covered their ears in pain and barely dodged the tendrils that attacked them.

" **I can't! I can't! I can't!"** The sand monster raged, stomping its feet in frustration. Small shockwaves flooded the city which caused multiple buildings around them to collapse.

Naruto groaned in pain as a tendril pierced his shoulder. "I'm too old for this shit." He increased his speed, red tendrils surrounded his body as he shot up his friend's body. In no time he was on the top of the sand demon's head.

Unlike before when they were kids, Gaara was almost fully stuck inside the forehead of Shukaku. Before Gaara was only held up to his waist in the sand demon's head. This time all Naruto could see was a pale hand barely sticking out amongst the sand. His eyes bled away to their natural blue.

" **Naru… to…"** Gaara's muffled voice could barely be heard from underneath the sand.

Naruto walked forwards, expecting resistance but encountering none as he walked towards his trapped friend. He grabbed the pale hand and pulled as hard as he could, only to be denied his friend.

" **I… can't… breathe…"** Gaara could barely say. He was drowning in the sand demon, something Naruto had considered impossible seeing as Gaara could literally turn himself into sand.

The red flooded Naruto's eyes again and he pulled even harder, making Gaara rise a little. He forced more demonic energy into his body. A red cloak formed around Naruto's entire body as he continued trying to pull him out. One, two, no – three tails formed at the back his red cloak. Gaara came out a little more, uncovering his red hair and black-rimmed eyes.

" **Thank… you…"** Gaara whispered softly as he was pulled out of the sand demon. Naruto softly smiled at his friend.

"You'd do the same for me." The half-demon told him before yanking him fully out of the sand demon, causing the entire thing to collapse. "Rest. I'll fix your seal again."

A soft smile graced Gaara's lips as he drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You have a demon sealed inside of you and it tries to control you by making you unable to sleep, thus weakening your mental state and causing bouts of insanity." Robin stated with suspicion.

Gaara only nodded impassively at the young man's words.

"Only this time your mental state was so weak that the demon inside of you tried to smother your mind and Naruto was the only one who could fix the problem?"

"Actually any seal master could have fixed Gaara's seal, only I seem to be the only seal master around, not to mention even exists as the art is probably dead in this time." Naruto told the Titan's leader. Gaara nodded in agreement to his words.

"Alright. But then here's the kicker. He is also from the same time as you. How is that even possible?" Robin asked the two men. Naruto was a little simpler to understand. He was a half-demon, as such his genetic code was designed in such a way that he couldn't be completely killed, only temporarily. Gaara was different. He was still human even though his body played host to a demon.

"If what I suspect is right, there's another seven people from my time out there, maybe even eight." Naruto told the brightly colored eighteen-year-old. "What I think happened is that because his body holds a demon, it lengthened his lifespan so much that only a direct killing blow can put him down."

"In other words he will never age and can only be killed by decapitation or by being stabbed through the heart?" Robin asked the seal master.

"Not exactly. I suspect anything that can kill a normal person can kill Gaara. He just can't die of old age." Naruto corrected the boy-wonder.

"Wow." Beast-Boy exclaimed. "You're both so old." Only for him to have the back of his head smacked by Cyborg as he walked towards the four sitting on the couch. The teen fell forwards face first onto the ground.

"Well all I know is, is that the two of you will be staying here until further notice." Cyborg said, offering the ex-ninja cups of tea. They graciously accepted with a nod of their heads and took a sip of it.

"Wow. This is pretty good. What's in it?" Naruto asked the metal man with open curiosity.

"Just a few herbs Beast-Boy grows in the garden." Cyborg told him. Beast-Boy was the resident vegetarian in the building and as such had his own garden to grow the foods that he liked.

Naruto threw back the rest of the tea and sighed in relief as it seemed to unwind his tense body. Being locked up and then an encounter with a demon in the form of an old friend was not a good form of relaxation.

"Hey, are there any libraries nearby?" Naruto asked his hosts. He wanted to do some research on the world he was currently in. Naruto refused to be like his old orange jumpsuit wearing self and never go to the library or even consider reading a book.

"There's one that Raven goes to all the time! I'm pretty sure she's over there right now!" Beast-Boy replied with a bounce in his step. He was pouting on the ground after Cyborg had smacked him but perked up when Naruto had complimented the tea his herbs had made. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

The green teen shifted into a large green pterodactyl easily big enough to ride.

"Hop on!" He encouraged the blonde half-demon. Naruto looked at the extinct bird that replaced Beast-Boy with shock and awe.

"That is so cool!" Naruto said while hopping onto the extinct animals' back. He whooped with excitement as Beast-Boy took off out of an open window. Within seconds the two were nowhere to be seen.

"You have very big windows." The two Titans left behind only looked at Gaara as he sipped on his tea.

"So… What's it like being made of sand?" Cyborg asked the red-headed demon container.

* * *

Raven was sitting by herself at her usual table in the small bookshop she frequented ever since she came to this realm. Usually everyone avoided the dark teen which gave her the silence that she could rarely find back at the tower. So it came as a surprise to her when Naruto plopped down into a chair across from her with a couple books, while opening one on World War II. She decided to keep quiet and continue to read the book she found in her own book collection.

 _While the Five Great Shinobi Nations were led by the daimyō, the capitals of the Nations, known as Hidden Villages, were led by a 'Kage' (meaning shadow). The Hidden Villages were essentially a military dictatorship with the Kage of the Village being on equal footing with the daimyō and while they mostly received jobs directly from the daimyō, it wasn't uncommon to receive jobs from other smaller lands that didn't have the luxury of their own ninja forces. The forces of the military were known as Shinobi (male ninja) or Kunoichi (female ninja)._

 _There were five different 'official' levels of ninja. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, and Kage._

 _Genin (literally "Lower Ninja") are the lowest level of ninja._

 _Chunin (literally "Middle Ninja") are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja._

 _Jonin (literally "High Ninja") are the elite ninja who are given A or S-rank missions._

 _The ANBU (literally "Dark Side") is actually short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (literally Assassination Tactics Special Force), and is an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader._

 _Kage (literally "Shadow") are the leaders of the five most powerful Hidden. Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages._

 _These ninjas could control the elements, making them a very dangerous foe to come across in combat. They employed these techniques with the use of 'chakra', a special energy made of the physical and mental aspects of the body. The different elements that every ninja could control was limited to Earth, Lightning, Water, Fire and Wind. While those were the main elements, some others with a genetic difference called a "bloodline limit" could combine certain elements together, for example: The Yuki Clan could combine the Wind and Water elements to make ice techniques._

 _The most famous bloodlines were…._

"This Hitler guy reminds me of someone from back home." Jarred from her reading, Raven gave the one who interrupted her a dark glare. Naruto raised his hands slightly and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I mean no harm. I just see you're reading a book about my home and thought you'd like some first-hand information." Naruto said as he closed his own book.

"That would be… helpful." Raven finally said after a moments hesitation. She closed the book on ninja and crossed her fingers together as she paid the blonde her fullest attention.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair as if to recollect memories of back home. "When I was a ninja there was something people were calling the "Bloodline War" going on. It was a civil war restricted to the Land of Water. The Fourth Mizukage had ordered a genocide of any Bloodline Bearer. Honestly it seems like this Hitler guy took some tips from him. Anyways, the rebellion was started by Mei Terumi, a close friend of mine. She had two different bloodlines actually. I can't say why, but one day Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage just vanished into thin air. Some say it was a group called Akatsuki, but no one really knows."

At this piece of information Raven raised an eyebrow. "The same group that sealed you away?"

Naruto chuckled and rested his hands on the back of his head with both elbows pointed outwards. "Yeah, that same group. They had their fingers in a lot of different events."

"Their leader was the one who sealed me away. He had the same bloodline as the Sage of Six Paths, the one who introduced the age old art of 'ninshū' into this world before it became ninjutsu."

"What is ninshū? And wasn't ninjutsu the art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage?" Raven questioned Naruto. "It doesn't seem like it was in your time. Controlling the elements would be extremely noticeable."

"Yeah well… My people used to be stealthy, but after a couple hundred years we became more like warriors than anything. Anyways, ninshū was supposed to help people understand each other better and lead the world into peace, but it was developed into a weapon and used to harm others, thus becoming ninjutsu." Naruto told the purple-haired girl.

He actually didn't believe how much information he was releasing to her. In all honesty she intrigued him. After all, she was a half-demon that was more or less accepted by humanity, unlike him. For that reason, he felt a little more comfortable telling her what he knew of his time, even if she would be telling her team later.

Raven quirked a smile at this newest tidbit of information. Leading the world into peace? That was a joke, humans could never be peaceful. They were always looking for something, for an outlet, and a lot of the time that turned into violence. Just look at her team. They wouldn't even think of being heroes if they didn't somewhat like fighting.

"This Sage sounds like he was naïve." Raven told Naruto who could only smirk at her words.

"He was. I met him." Naruto stated before getting up to check out his books, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

 _How could he meet someone who was dead for hundreds of years?_


	5. Sealed

**Hello again. University has started and I have less time than usual to write so I apologize for the late chapter. I actually have a few scenes planned out for this story, but I honestly have no idea if its too soon to implement them. Anyways, Robin will not be extremely paranoid as Slade is dead and all the Titans had to deal with for the past two years were small time villains, allowing him some much needed rest.**

 **I don't own anything in this story other than my own ideas.**

* * *

Naruto was, Raven decided, infuriating. It had been months since their first conversation in the library and Raven had honestly enjoyed it. Since then she had struck up a sort of uneasy friendship with the man, but he completely avoided telling her about how he met a dead man. While Raven knew that in her mind she was being unreasonable, obviously Naruto had to had some sort of reason to not tell her, it didn't change the fact that not knowing something so big was lost to her. Maybe if she knew how he did it… she could finally…

A knock on the door brought the empath out of her thoughts. She uncrossed her legs and landed on the floor, previously floating and meditating. Naruto was on the other side, holding a small book that she hadn't seen before.

"…yes?" She finally asked the smiling blonde after a moments hesitation. He held out the book to her. While he did so Raven noticed that the book had a rough leather cover and was hand-stitched together. Had the blonde made something for her or was it just an old book? The thought brought a slight curve to Raven's lips.

"Here, for you." The blonde stated happily. "It's a book on what I know about where I'm from."

So he did make it. Raven moved to the side by an inch, inviting Naruto into her room. The ex-jinchuuriki widened his eyes at the action. He had heard stories about Raven's room and how it was banned to everyone except for the most extenuating of problems. A grateful smile appeared on his face and he accepted the invitation.

He walked into the room while raising his hands and crossing them behind his head as he did so. Raven closed the door with her black and white energy without a word. She had lost the need to use magic words to focus her powers better awhile ago.

"Nice room you got here." Naruto said. Honestly, it was a tad bit dark for his tastes, but it wasn't all bad. Raven's room was a deep purple. She had a simple gothic styled desk, drawers, and bed. At the end of her room she had a big window that encompassed the entire wall. Beside the window was a doorway that was open. He was able to see a couple bookshelves filled with books.

"…thanks." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Naruto asked the seventeen-year-old. She nodded at his request.

"Why does it seem like you're always trying to cut off your emotions?" Raven could only flinch at the slightly accusatory look he was giving her. She could understand though, it wasn't something people who had no problems did. Unfortunately, Raven had many problems, this one being her split personalities inside her.

"It's alright if you don't answer, I under…"

"I have split personalities." Raven cut Naruto off. He glanced at her in surprise.

"My demonic heritage split my personality into different pieces. I have a total of eight, Happiness, Timidity, Bravery, Rage, Laziness, Knowledge, Passion and Sloth. If I feel any sort of emotion they take over me." Raven told the blonde. Naruto honestly didn't expect the raven-haired girl to tell him what he was looking for. It must've taken a lot of courage to tell him.

Naruto surprised Raven by smiling. "How would you feel if I said I could help you with your split personalities?"

"I'd ask you what the catch was."

* * *

A couple hours later found Naruto in the company of the entire team of Teen Titans plus Gaara. They were in the training room and had been in there for the past half-hour. Robin had asked him to train with them. The blonde accepted without hesitation. Robin had wanted to use his 'Slade-bots' to train the team, but Naruto insisted it was everyone against him. Gaara just wanted to see how badly Naruto would kick their butts.

Robin charged the blonde with a collapsible bo-staff. The blonde only ducked the wide swing and jabbed a hand into his gut.

Starfire sent a few starbolts at him while Beast-Boy charged him from behind in the form of a gorilla. The ex-ninja jumped over the gorilla, kicking it in the back of the head as the starbolts bounced off of the walls.

Raven summoned a black and white barrier to trap Naruto from all sides, but he vanished from trace like he did so many times before.

"Star! Behind you!" Cyborg called out, charging his blaster. Naruto appeared without warning behind Starfire and engaged her in hand-to-hand combat. She was durable enough to take Naruto's strikes, but not durable enough to defend against them completely. Naruto landed a punch on Starfire's left shoulder, causing her to spin out of control of her flying abilities.

Cyborg launched his blaster as soon as it finished charging. A huge white beam enveloped the blonde, causing the entire team to cheer and congratulate Cyborg.

"He's not finished." Gaara stated with a bland tone.

"Damn right I'm not." Naruto stated from behind a white cloud of smoke.

The blonde man vanished, leaving behind leaves, and reappeared in-between the group of Titans. He spun on his hands, landing a kick on each of the Titans and effectively ending the battle.

"You almost got me though!" Naruto said brightly, only to falter as he realized that the entire team was unconscious due to kicking them too hard.

Naruto turned towards Gaara as Gaara uncrossed his arms. "You up for a spar while they're out of it?"

Gaara could only let loose a murderous grin as sand rose from the ground. "The only rule is no killing."

"Agreed."

As Raven slowly gained consciousness, she could see a yellow blur dodging thick streams of sand attempting to spear him. She looked around to see Gaara with a crazed look on his face as his fingers twitched. Every twitch seemed to make the sand respond in a different way.

The yellow blur flashed in front of Gaara and engaged him in a fist fight. At this point she realized the yellow blur was indeed Naruto. Gaara was slow in his retaliation against Naruto, but managed to knock him back with a giant sand fist that followed his punch. Every punch, kick, head-butt was followed through with sand in the form of a fist, foot, or forehead.

As Naruto faced the sand Jinchuuriki who attempted to put him down in any way he could, he smiled. He had missed the fights back in his time. The fights against villains here could barely sate his lust for battle. A wicked grin crossed his face as an idea as to how to deal with Gaara came to mind.

Naruto threw a weirdly shaped kunai at Gaara, who took no notice of the odd design of the projectile. The kunai landed at Gaara's feet. Suddenly Naruto was within arm reach of Gaara, behind his automated sand defense. He unleashed a wicked punch into Gaara's jaw, almost breaking it as he flew backwards into the wall.

As Gaara was getting up, Naruto flashed towards the sand user one more time and held a kunai at his throat. Gaara's murderous smile was replaced with a small one.

"I surrender."

Raven was astounded. The fight she just witnessed was on a level far beyond anything she or her friends have ever witnessed. She completely lost sight of Naruto at times, and Gaara's hand-to-hand ability, while a lot slower than Naruto's, was faster than even Slade's when he was still alive. A shudder ran through her as her demonic side imagined the destruction that the two super humans could create.

* * *

After the training exercise, Naruto kept true to his word and helped Raven with her personalities. It had been a trying time for both of them and Naruto had seen more of Raven than she wanted anyone to.

"Raven?" Naruto called while knocking on her door. He was carrying ink in his hands that was meant for the process in dealing with Raven's problem.

"Yes?" Her flat monotone rang out from behind the steel door.

"I'm ready to help you."

At his words the door opened by themselves and closed when he entered. The dark room was the same as the last time, except that the window at the end was covered with a dark purple curtain.

"So what now?" She asked the blonde. Naruto gave an awkward grin in response.

"Y-you have to strip to your underwear…." He told her. A furious blush crossed Raven's face and Naruto expected to be brutally butchered for even suggesting such a thing. What surprised him was when Raven took off her cloak and removed her leotard. When she was standing in nothing but her underwear, Naruto lost focus on what he was planning on doing. She was beautiful.

"Are you going to fix me or what?" Raven spat out feeling embarrassed. Her words shook Naruto from his admiration.

"Alright. Sit down and I'll start painting the seals."

It took Naruto five hours to paint the seals on Raven. They covered almost every inch of her body and it was starting to annoy Raven.

"They won't be visible forever will they?" She asked as Naruto started painting seals on her forehead.

"They should disappear once I activate the seals." He replied calmly, trying to avoid setting Raven off and getting his ass kicked.

Another hour later saw Naruto finally sitting down and washing his fingers of the ink on them. After another minute, Naruto activated the seals.

Raven bit her lip in pain as the seals seemed to crawl over her body. They heated up and she was surprised that her skin wasn't turning black under the heat the seals seemed to be giving off. The seals continued to crawl to a specific point on Raven's back and began to form an image that took the resemblance of a bird.

When the seals had finished and the heat had died off, Raven took a look at her back in her bedroom mirror.

"A raven? Really?" She questioned the blonde man who only shrugged in response.

"It seemed fitting."

She sighed and clenched her fists in annoyance. Nothing blew up. She unclenched her fists. Shock crossed her features and Naruto grinned as he realized what Raven was thinking.

A bright grin appeared on Raven's face as she jumped and embraced the blonde half-demon in a hug.

"Thank you." She thanked him.

"Anytime Raven."

 **Rate & Review if you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Subject U-08

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 6 of this story. I might start making my author notes at the end of the story like I will for this chapter because I might end up ruining the chapter for you so….**

 **I don't own anything other than my own ideas.**

* * *

" _You can't beat me Uzumaki!" An enraged Gaara spat out. The red-headed thirteen-year-old was covered in sand that threatened to engulf him. A sand fist shot out and extended a few meters, trying to envelop a young looking Naruto. The blonde dodged the hand by jumping left and threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at the sand Jinchuuriki. It blew up causing Gaara's sand arm to blow off, only for it to reform._

" _Gaara! Stop this!" Naruto begged him. "Don't make me do this again!"_

 _Naruto charged a rasengan and prepared to charge the enraged sand user._

" _Gaara!" "Nar_ _ **uto!"**_ _They both called out._

* * *

Gaara woke with a start, sand flowing freely at his bedside. Ever since Naruto had fixed Gaara's seal, cutting Shukaku off from influencing him and allowing the sand user to sleep.

Commanding the sand to calm, Gaara rose from his bed and made his way to the living room of the Titan's Tower. It was quite late in the afternoon and the entire tower was empty. Everyone else had went out to their favorite pizza joint while Gaara had opted to get some sleep instead. The sand user walked to the kitchen after a moment's hesitation and brewed himself some coffee.

"Hello friend!" A bright a cheery voice said from behind him. Sand quickly engulfed the intruder and pinned them against the wall.

"I ask that you not sneak up on me." Gaara stated. He turned around to see a sheepish looking Starfire. She rubbed the back of her head, breaking Gaara's hold on her quite easily. The action surprised Gaara, after all, breaking his sands hold was pretty hard.

"You must not be like that friend Gaara! I mean you no harm." Starfire walked out of the sand holding her against the wall with ease.

"Why are you not with everyone else?" Gaara asked the Tameranian.

"I was… banned from the place of pizza." Starfire blushed and prodded her fingers together.

Gaara sighed and offered the girl a cup of coffee. She happily nodded and was given a cup. The two went back into the living room, Starfire jubilantly talking about the things she was interested in. Gaara nodded along when Starfire stopped for some sort of response. Truthfully Gaara didn't mind Starfire. Years of being alone and psychotic had made the container crave human interaction. Naruto was his closest friend and confidant, but having someone else who didn't understand the burden of carrying a demon want to talk to you was an amazing feeling. Starfire was quite possibly his second closest friend, though he barely said more than a few words to her in a day. She was just this bright… thing. Starfire was persistently and stubbornly happy and not much could get her down.

"So… Were you and Naruto friends as children?" Starfire's question broke Gaara of his thoughts.

"We were from different villages." Gaara stated. Starfire looked down, a bit disappointed at the blunt response. A frown made itself apparent on Gaara's face.

"I first met him when we were six."

* * *

 _There were five people walking down a street of a large desert village. Three were wearing green flak jackets with a headband that had a leaf insignia carved into the metal plate on it. One was an old man wearing white and red robes with a matching hat. The last one was a young boy the age of six that was playing a game that involved throwing sand clods._

" _Hey! Hey Jiji!" A young blonde haired boy exclaimed brightly_

" _Yes Naruto-kun?" He asked the young boy._

" _Can I wander around Jiji? I promise I won't get into trouble." Naruto asked him. The old man took a moment to think about it and gave another small chuckle._

" _Go ahead Naruto-kun, I'll find you when it's time to go."_

 _The blonde boy cheered and ran off with his arms wide out. As he made whooshing noises running down the street, the old man made a hand sign. With a 'Hai Hokage-sama' one of the ninja walking behind him suddenly disappeared in the direction of the young boy._

 _The young boy had tired of pretending to be a ninja jumping through the trees and was looking around the sandy streets. Naruto really reeeaaalllyyy wanted to find some other kids his age and play with them, which is what he set out to do._

 _It took him a half hour but he did it! Naruto had found someone to play with. Multiple people in fact! They were playing a game with a ball, soccer. Naruto ran up to the children and asked to join their game. They happily agreed and played for a little bit._

 _Eventually one of the boys kicked the ball a fair distance away and went to go get it. Naruto watched as a small boy offered the soccer ball back to the kid, only for the kid to run away screaming about a 'demon'. Naruto frowned as the other kids ran away and tears ran down the small boy's face in sadness._

" _Hey. My name is Naruto, what's yours?" He asked when he walked up to him. The smaller boy flinched and turned away from him._

"… _Gaara." He said in a small voice._

" _Wanna play a game Gaara?"_

* * *

"You and Naruto must have been the best of friends!" Starfire threw her arms up with a sparkle in her eyes.

Gaara let a small smile trace his lips before he frowned again.

"Not really. Next time I met him I tried to kill him." He declared in a small voice.

Starfire gasped and gave him a concerned look.

"Do you still wish to kill friend Naruto?" She asked him.

"No. He's my closest friend." Gaara said.

Starfire plastered a small smile on her face and took Gaara's hand.

"We have been serious for too long! Come, let us play a game of the video!" Gaara allowed the girl to pull him to the gaming consoles and began to help her choose a game. They eventually ended up choosing a game called 'Mario Kart Double Dash' and began to play it.

* * *

Pale blue hair shone from the light of the full moon. Pale pink lips curved into a dark smile as fingers clacked against a keyboard. The door behind the woman opened without warning, causing her to swing her chair around and look at who dared to interrupt her.

"Ah, Kumo." She stated in a dark tone. Her fingers curled around each other as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

"I do hope you have good news for me. You did complete your mission yes?"

The man who entered, Kumo, knelt down on one knee and bowed his head to his boss. Kumo wore a tight fitting muscle shirt, baggy track pants, and combat boots. He had black hair and scars littered all over his body, with one particular nasty scar that started from the top of his right shoulder and spiraled down his arm to his wrist. Though by far, the most interesting thing was that instead of two arms, Kumo had six arms.

"I have good news and I have bad news."

"Let's start with the bad news." His boss said with a tinge of fury in her voice.

"Priority B-09 has escaped his prison."

A giggle escaped from his leader. The giggle quickly turned into laughter which in turn quickly turned into a mad cackle. She eventually calmed down and seemed positively giddy.

"This is very good news dear Kumo! Now tell me the good news!"

"Subject B-05 has made contact with Priority B-02."

A gleam entered the woman's eyes. This was a very good day. A very good day indeed.

"Good work Kumo. Bring me Subject U-08 and then take a couple days off."

Kumo nodded and stood up, bowed, and left. The door shut behind him with a sharp sound of metal against metal. The woman bit her lip in thought. If B-09 had escaped, that meant they could finally start their plans. Oh she couldn't wait! The thought of the power they could harness almost made her wet herself in glee. Almost.

The door opened once more, revealing a boy with bright blonde hair and shocking cerulean blue eyes. A twisted smile was plastered over his face as he looked at the woman.

"You wanted me? Mother?"

* * *

It came as a surprise to everyone when they saw Raven smiling. Raven never smiled in fear of blowing things up. The second surprise came when she laughed. Raven NEVER laughed in fear of blowing things up, except in very very rare circumstances. The last time she laughed the world was about to go through an apocalyptic event that no one was sure they were going to survive. So Raven had taken it upon herself to try and have one last day with her friends and had smiled and laughed with them. This being said, made all of her friends very nervous.

"Raven. Why are you laughing?" Asked a very nervous Beast-Boy in a pizza restaurant.

"Why can't I laugh?" She asked the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"The last time you laughed the world was about to be destroyed by an apocalyptic event caused by your father. So please, tell me the world isn't going to end again." Beast-boy begged her.

"Relax green bean." Naruto told him. "I helped her out with something and now as a result she has far more control."

Beast-boy bristled at being called green bean and almost yelled at the blonde but was interrupted by a curious Robin.

"How did you help her out?" The traffic light dressed man asked.

"Well… I used my seals to merge her 'personalities' into one 'personality'" He said brightly, only to receive a glare from Raven.

"Well, if it gets Raven to relax a little bit more I say good job Naruto. Maybe Raven can meditate a little less and have a little more fun." Cyborg interjected.

Raven gave an appreciative glance at Cyborg and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Hear, hear." Chorused everyone minus Naruto.

"By the way, where's Starfire?" Beast-Boy asked.

"She's back at the Tower. She got banned a month ago remember?" Robin told the green shapeshifter who had a look of remembrance.

"Oh right! Wasn't it because of-"

Robin quickly covered Beast-boy's mouth with his hand. A dark blush stained his cheeks as he tried to fight it back.

Naruto grabbed a slice, oblivious to the actions of the two across from him and engaged Raven in a conversation about the differences between magic and chakra. She happily obliged the blonde man with a smile and began theorizing with him.

"So what if magic uses only the spiritual side of chakra? It would make sense since you don't need to be fit to use it, but you need to be fit to use chakra even remotely well."

"Well, if that were true then chakra should be able to do more than just channel the elements."

"But from what you told me it does already do more than just control the elements…"

* * *

An hour later saw the group entering the living room of the Titans Tower only to see Gaara and Starfire playing some sort of racing game against each other. They stopped and stared in a little bit of shock. Naruto, because Gaara was actually _socializing_. The other Titans because Starfire was actually doing _good_ on a game. Either that or Gaara just sucked worse than Starfire did, which was a definite possibility.

Starfire turned around at the sound and saw her friends.

"Hello friends! Would you like to join us in a game of Mario Kart?"

* * *

 **Weeeeelllll that's it for now. We start to get into some plot and some more building of characters. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of inspiration for it and this is the turn out.**

 **Rate and Review if you enjoyed!**


	7. B-09

**Hello everyone! I have received my first constructive criticism reviews and I am ecstatic.**

 **Guest: My Naruto timeline may be wrong, but remember this is fanfiction and I can change whatever I want whenever I want pretty much. A lot of different things happened in my story that didn't happen in canon. Like the Akatsuki being the 'good guys'. Remember, their group is the one that brought the 'evil half-demon' Naruto down and sealed him. (Well the 'Second Sage of Six Paths' and Hinata did) In addition, if you read the first chapter, Naruto tells the Titans how the Great Shinobi War started when he was around 18 or 19 years old; this was not a war that was fought in a couple weeks like the anime either. Naruto had many allies in smaller villages that helped him out because Naruto helped them out (similar to Wave or Snow Country in the first movie) and they felt indebted to him.**

 **Moreover, as for the bijuu being demons… imagine they are more like fragments of a demon, fragments of the Juubi. It fits my story better than if they were just masses of chakra. (Hint: Think Harry Potter)**

 **If you end up not liking the story as it continues, then I thank you for staying for this long.**

 **No More Ninjas: Okay, I admit, I messed up. It completely passed my mind and I will go back at some point and fix my mistake. All I can say for now is that the temple is in an unknown location, but do you really expect something that huge to not have been found at some point in the past few centuries, especially if the Teen Titans found it pretty easily in one day?**

 **And yes, if Naruto was locked away for that long then most people would forget his existence except for maybe a few legends. But what if something similar to the Uchiha Tablet existed? Of course the people who would have such a possession wouldn't have to believe it. But what if they did?**

 **I can guarantee that the blue-haired woman is not related to Hinata. Subject U-08 is not related to Naruto in a way you expect. I'm still working out the kinks in his origins.**

 **Flamelegendvargas: Who says that they can't play melee at another time? :D**

 **ThePhantomDragons: I plan to update whenever I can.**

 **That is it for my responses to your reviews! Keep it up and my writing is bound to get better. No really, help me fill in plot holes and the story is bound to become more entertaining and enjoyable.**

 **I'm sorry for such a big gap between chapters. I factory reset my computer and then had trouble reinstalling Microsoft office on my laptop so it took a bit of time.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A young man ran through a thick thicket of trees. The man had short orange hair, grey rags for clothes and a small tattoo on the back of his neck that couldn't be made out with how fast the man was travelling. His bare feet made light slapping sounds as he pushed off of a fell tree.

"Come on. Come on, faster."

He muttered to himself. The man looked back every so often to see if anyone was chasing him. When the man looked forwards again, he didn't expect to run into a low-hanging tree branch. He slammed onto his back causing thorn bushes to dig their thorns into the man's arms and legs.

"Fuck." He groaned in pain. The man took a moment to gather his bearings before picking himself up and running off again.

* * *

The Titans Tower was once again empty as was more often than late, except for Raven. She was more or less always in the tower unless the other Titans or Naruto took her outside. Currently Starfire was trying to woo Robin, and most likely failing, Beast-boy and Cyborg were teaching the kids at the park how to play American Football and Naruto was showing Gaara around Jump City and teaching him how things worked.

So it came as a surprise to her when she heard a guitar playing with someone singing as they walked into the tower. The sound was an acoustic guitar and the voice was melodic as he sang.

"Come on baby (and she had no fear), and she ran to him (then they started to fly)…"

"Oh hey Raven." Naruto greeted her as he turned a corner into the Titan's living room. Gaara gave the dark girl a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Hey. What's with the guitar?" She gestured to the guitar in Gaara's hands. It was a beautiful guitar. It had a spruce top, mahogany back and sides, a slim and tapered neck, and nickel-plated tuners. It started as a dark black on the edges, and as it reached the sound hole, it faded into a soft grey.

"I played guitar many years ago. I decided to get back into it." Gaara stated in an almost emotionless tone. Raven nodded at his simple answer. With her curiosity satisfied, Raven turned around and walked back to her room.

Naruto stared after her with a small smile on his face. "She's great, isn't she?"

"Much better than Sakura." Gaara agreed with his blonde friend. Naruto looked appalled and gave him a small shove.

"Ass."

* * *

The voices around him were loud, oh so loud. Their high pitch shrieks caused him to grab the sides of his head as he stumbled around. Why were they screaming? It was pissing him off. It was bad enough that the voices he heard all the time wouldn't shut up, but now these random voices couldn't just shut up. A black tattoo over the back of his neck that read B-09 was quickly covered by what looked like grey scales.

* * *

Raven couldn't help but smile softly as she made her way back to her room, Naruto had a beautiful voice. She really hoped that he would sing more, not that she would ever tell him. When Raven entered her room she sat on thin air as she looked out the window of her room.

"Cause I'm not an… angel…" A floating pencil marked down what Raven said on a notepad that was floating along with it.

Her small smile turned into a frown as she thought hard. If anyone were there, they would say that the expression on her face was cute as she bit her lip.

* * *

Who was this person to interrupt him when he was making everyone shut up? This green haired idiot appeared after he attacked the owners of the god-awful screeching. He didn't even get to kill one of them! Not one! This had to be rectified, and it had to be now.

The green haired girl took to the air as two sets of wings appeared from her lower back. The man with orange hair growled demonically and threw out a scaled grey arm which extended far enough to grab the green haired girl and slam her into the ground. He bellowed out a great roar and formed thrusters on his back which propelled him forwards to the downed girl.

The girl managed to get out of the way before the man slammed into her. She went through a few handsigns and exhaled a bright powder that blinded the transformed man, causing him to roar as he tried to recover his sight. With a few more handsigns, the powder sharpened into fine fragments and shot towards the man. He received multiple cuts from the powder, causing him to bleed profusely.

He roared again and slammed two giant hammers for fists against the ground and used his thrusters to propel himself towards the girl again, his wounds healing as he charged. She dodged the charge attack by jumping on his outstretched fist and kicking him in the face making him fly back into the wall of a nearby building.

"What's happened here?" Robin asked. He and his team were alerted to a disturbance in the city between two possible meta-humans or villains.

"Fū is here because Fū see this person try to kill other people." The mint green haired girl said.

Robin peered into hole in the building caused by the man crashing into it. He was awarded with a fist covered in scales to the jaw which caused him to fly into the wall behind him.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt." Beast-Boy and Cyborg stated while Raven and Starfire flinched.

"I've had worse." Naruto brushed off the fact that Robin just received a devastating punch to the chin.

Gaara grunted and said. "Explosive kunai to the ass."

"Come on! I said I was sorry! Plus you were trying to destroy my home at the time." Naruto cried fake tears as he got on his knees and clasped his hands together in an attempt to appease Gaara.

"Naruto-kun?" The green haired girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"Fū?" He questioned.

"DIE!" Another voice called out. The orange haired man transformed his left hand into something reminiscent of a gun and fired giant scales at the group of people. They exploded as soon as they made contact with the ground and forced them all to split up.

"Juugo?" Naruto once again questioned. "No, this guy definitely isn't Juugo." And he wasn't. Juugo was a lot taller and had a different facial structure. Besides, this guy was like a toothpick compared to the person that was Juugo.

"Gaara! Can you deal with this? I don't wanna kill him and we need to know why he's doing this" Naruto called out as the man charged Naruto with wild swings which he casually dodged. The red-head sighed and mentally commanded the sand he controlled to well up underneath the berserk fighter and constrict his movements.

Robin made his way back to the group working out his jaw. It wasn't broken surprisingly, but it was sore as hell.

"Naruto-kun!" Fū said with complete excitement. She had thought she was the only of her kind left so she was extremely happy to see Naruto still alive and kicking.

"Who's this?" Beast-Boy asked with uncertainty in his voice with Cyborg nodding alongside his best-friend.

"Fū is Fū." She stated simply.

"Fū is like Gaara and I." Naruto cleared up for the sake of the Titans.

"Fū is happy to see Naruto and Gaara. Fū thought she was the only one to have lived this long but Fū was wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You told us there were others like you out there, but you never explained why. Before this meet up goes any farther, I want to know exactly why there are so many people like you out there." Robin told the blonde half-demon and red-headed Jinchuuriki.

Fū gave Naruto a questioning look to which he nodded. She then looked at Gaara who also gave her a nod. She then nodded back to them.

"There are nine people like us in total." Gaara started. "There used to only be one. He was known as the Sage of Six Paths." Naruto continued. "Fū knows that the Sage split the demon's soul that was inside of him into nine other demons that became their own being before he died..." Fū trailed off. "Our countries decided to use them as weapons and sealed them inside of babies, letting them access the demons power while they drew on the demon's infinite life source, chakra." Naruto finished.

The Titans took a couple minutes to think over this information. It was interesting. They were anchored to the land of the living via soul fragments of a powerful demon.

"Then why is friend Naruto different? He is no longer human but is now half-demon."

"That's because I merged with the…"

The orange haired man trapped by Gaara grew tired of being held in place and roared; causing a shockwave to rip through the sand and making it become useless. He grew a thruster on his right arm and launched himself towards Raven.

The half-demon widened her eyes in shock. She would be too late to do anything. She could only close her eyes as she prepared for the blow to come. When it didn't come and the only thing she felt was a warm liquid splatter across her face, she opened her eyes. The sight she saw had her wishing she hadn't opened her eyes at all. Naruto stood in front of her and the man that charged her was still. Without warning he crumpled and she could see what had happened. A kunai that belonged to Naruto was covered in blood. A deep red line ran from the man's top left shoulder down to his right hip. He had almost split the man in half.

Raven screamed in horror.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed. Don't worry. Fū will not be a character who's around all the time. She's just to drive home the point that the other Jinchuuriki could still be alive… or are they? Maybe some Bijuu are without a container hmmmm? She's also there to drive the plot forward a little with B-09.**

 **Enjoy the little cliff hanger I left you with. Rate and Review!**


End file.
